


Viewing Animals

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King stood and frowned near a pet alligator at the same time.





	Viewing Animals

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King stood and frowned near a pet alligator at the same time. ''My pretty pet.'' He viewed a tail wagging. The Sewer King's shoulders slumped. ''I was with you when you were sick.'' Tears formed. 

The Sewer King smiled and nodded after the alligator vanished. Accepting a demise.

 

THE END


End file.
